Two Little Angels
by Wisteria Blossom
Summary: "That's it! I'm going out! Nagihiko, you take care of the kids!" She grabbed the car keys and walked out the door. Now Nagihiko's stuck with two chibi devil spawns that take after their mother too much. What is he to do when even his back up can't help him?


**A/N: I haven't written many one shots, so now's the time to do so!**

**~**Two Little Angels **~**

"Please stop crying! What do you want!? Fujisaki Ayuma, get your tail back here!" Nagihiko watched his wife, Rima, try to handle their two kids.

Ayuma skipped happily into the living room, her curly, shoulder-length, indigo hair bouncing as she did so. The one year old in Rima's arms, Chiou, cried endlessly.

"That's it!" Rima cried, exasperated. "I'm going out! Nagihiko, you take care of them!" Rima grabbed her car keys, handed Chiouko to Nagihiko, walked out of the door, and drove off.

"W-What just happened?" Nagihiko said as Chiou cried in his arms and Ayuma held on to his pants leg.

"Daddy, Daddy! Daddy, I'm hungry! I want to play! Can I have a monopoly game?" The four year old screeched. Nagihiko sighed. It was time for some back-up.

Nagihiko took the home phone off the hook and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey! Nade! Um, listen, I need help." Nagihiko said.

You could hear a sigh on Nadeshiko's side. _"What happened this time, Nagi?"_

"Nothing, it's just that- Ayuma! Drop the pot! Oh great, now Chiou's crying again! Ayuma, you don't know how to make Ramen! Fujisaki Ayumaina! TURN OFF THE OVEN THIS INSTANT!"

"_Wow. Let me get over there as soon as I can."_ Nadeshiko said.

"Oh thank goodness." Nagihiko thanked before hanging up. He looked at the mini chibi devil and sighed. She looked too much like Rima, aside from the indigo hair.

"DADDY! I'm hungry!" Ayuma whined. Nagihiko sighed and made her miso soup. Ayuma eyed the soup lovingly, and sipped it. Then, her eyes widened and she spat it out.

"DADDY! I don't like Miso soup! I want botamochi! Give me botamochi!" Ayuma cried. She grabbed Nagihiko's hair, and refused to let go until he made botamochi.

"Okay, okay! I'll make botamochi!" Nagihiko sighed. He grabbed a pot and was about to cook it when he hear the doorbell, causing Chiou to cry once again. Nagihiko covered his ears; his wails sounded like a police siren blaring.

"How does Rima handle them!?" He sighed, exasperated. He opened the door to see Nadeshiko, and sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank Kami-sama! Nadeshiko, these kids are like devil spawns! Please help me, Nade! You're my only hope!" Nadeshiko knew that when Nagihiko got theatrical, things were serious. She noticed the four year old dangling from the end of his hair, and the one year old drooling on his foot.

"Okay," Nadeshiko smiled, then looked at the kids. "Side by side, RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, scaring the two. Chiouko couldn't even cry.

"You," She pointed to Ayuma. "Go to your room." Ayuma's eyes widened, and crocodile tears began to form in her aureate eyes. She began to sniffle, and soon they turned into choked sobs.

"D-Daddy! A-A-Auntie Nade's being mean!" She sobbed. Seeing his big sister sob, Chiouko cried as well. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko laughed.

"We know they're not real, your mother and I are the rulers of theatrics." They said simultaneously. They exchanges glances, smiled, then laughed.

Ayuma huffed and stomped off to her room. Once she was about to slam it, Nagihiko added, "Don't slam the door!"

The twins looked back at Chiouko who stared back at them innocently. "Da…ddy? He said, feigning innocence. Nagihiko rolled his eyes. The kids took after Rima too much. Then, Nadeshiko walked into Ayuma's room.

"Come here," Nagihiko said, picking up the one year old, who giggled in his arms. Nagihiko looked at him and sighed. "You're a handful." Tears began to pool into Chiou's eyes, and Nagihiko sighed, a bit exasperated.

"Daddy's not mad, Chiouko," Nagihiko said, patting the child's back. "He's just…tired." Chiou giggled, then looked over Nagihiko's shoulder to see Ayuma and Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko was n the floor with a bump on her head, her naginata close by, and Ayuma had a teething ring in her hand.

"Auntie Nade went to sleep, Daddy!" She giggled. Nagihiko's eyes went wide at two things. One, a child had successfully knocked _the Fujisaki Nadeshiko_ out, and two, she was about to use the _naginata_ on his child!

"Oh my goodness…Ayuma, come here." She lifted her arms, and Nagihiko picked her up as well. Then, he began to sing a soft tune.

"_One by one the angels sing, sweet melodies are what they bring. And when they sing their tunes unto you, they'll take you upon their wing…"_ He smiled softly at the two children sleeping softly.

The door opened, and in came a relaxed Rima.

"Hey, Nagihiko, sorry about- What happened in here? And why is Nadeshiko unconscious?" The living room was trashed thanks to the eldest child. Nagihiko looked around, only now noticing the mess.

"Ayuma and Chiou." Rima sighed, and took Ayuma.

"How were they?" She asked, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Nagihiko looked around at the mess and his unconscious sister. He put Chiou on the comforter, and pulled Nadeshiko on the couch. He smiled brightly, and answered.

"They were two little angels."

**A/N: I know, it's short. BIG WHOOP! Sorry, I'm just a little tired... XD Well, I hope you liked it!**

**~Wisteria Blossom**


End file.
